1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle controlled by biological signals of a driver and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various systems for assisting with safe driving of vehicles are under development. Examples of an assisting system for preventing lane departure of the vehicle include a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) and a lane departure warning system (LDWS). Meanwhile, a driver's ability to control a vehicle may be affected by the driver's stress index. When the driver's stress index is substantially high, the ability to control the vehicle may decrease. Therefore, the development of technology that reflects the driver's stress index is necessary for assisting with driving of a vehicle.